


Rhythym of the Night.

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drunk Holtzmann, F/F, Kissing, Pure Cuteness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 22nd. It was Erin’s birthday and who better to spend it with than her secret girlfriend; Holtzmann, and her two best friends, Abby and Patty. They were all gathered at the firehouse; nothing huge, just a few balloons, takeaway pizza and quite a lot of alcohol and Erin's present from Holtz is one she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythym of the Night.

August 22nd. It was Erin’s birthday and who better to spend it with than her secret girlfriend; Holtzmann, and her two best friends, Abby and Patty. They were all gathered at the firehouse; nothing huge, just a few balloons, takeaway pizza and quite a lot of alcohol.  
They all sat around the island table in the back room they had turned into a kitchen, eating their food and drinking. Everyone had bought Erin a gift except Holtz. She simply said she had forgotten with a sheepish look on her face.  
“So how does it feel to be 34?” questioned Patty.  
“Honestly, it’s no different to being 33.” Erin replied finishing off her last slice of pizza.  
“Well, I’ve only known you for 6 months but I can sure say that you’re still damn fucking hot.” Interrupted Holtzmann.  
Abby hit her hard on the arm as if to say ‘knock it off.’  
“Ow!” Moaned Holtzmann whilst rubbing her left arm, “what the hell was that for?”  
“Abby, leave her it’s fine. No harm done. Thank you by the way Miss Holtzmann.” Erin smiled.  
Holtzmann raised two fingers up to her head and saluted Erin whilst guzzling down the rest of her beer. She wiped her mouth then stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Asked Abby.  
“I, Miss Abigail Yates, am making a toast to our dear friend Erin Gilbert.” She answered, slightly slurring and just about managing to stand on her feet, she began her speech.  
“Okay. Right. Everyone ready? Okay. So, six months ago, Erin, that beautiful woman sat there, look, right in that seat where my finger is pointing, I met her, she seemed a bit stuck up when I first met her, sorry Erin but anyways, you grew on me and here we are today, all of us, not just a team but great friends and I can honestly say I love you all so much. Especially you Erin and I’d just like to say thank you to your parents, wherever they are, for fucking when they did and having you because I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Thank you all so much for giving to me everything that no one else ever did. You all mean so much to me and to top this off I’d just like to say, I didn’t forget your present, I shall give it to you later when the time is ready. Thank you, thank you all so much you all mean so much to me, Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. Thank you.” She concluded her speech by raising her glass high above her head and purposely smashing it on the floor.  
“Okay Holtz, that is enough for tonight sit down!” Abby yanked Holtz down into her seat.  
*****  
It was getting late and the girls had had their fun.  
“Okay, I think it’s time I leave now, I don’t want to miss the last train home.” Said Abby.  
“Touché on that baby!” Patty responded.  
“Holtz? What about you?” Asked Abby.  
“No, no. I am going to stay here for a little longer.” She responded, still extremely drunk.  
“No Holtz, come on. You’re coming with us.” Said Abby tugging her arm.  
“I AM NOT LEAVING THIS BUIIIIIILDING.” Screamed Holtz as she ran from Abby around the kitchen and up the stairs.  
“Holtz get back here now!” Shouted Abby.  
“Hey Abby, don’t worry about it, I’ll look after her.” Erin said.  
“Are you sure? She’s not easy to handle like this, Erin, and this is her mildly drunk.”  
“Honestly, it’s fine. But if you’re that bothered, why don’t you guys both stay here in the guest rooms on the third floor?”  
Abby and Patty looked at each other and nodded in approval.  
“Okay, yeah, that’ll be better than getting the train home with a bunch of weirdos. But Hey Erin?”  
“Yeah Abby?”  
“Do not let her touch another drink, okay?”  
“I won’t.” Smiled Erin.  
Abby and Patty both headed upstairs after wishing Erin a final happy birthday and hugging her.  
Once they went, Erin stood there for a moment and absorbed the silence only to realize Holtz was still in the firehouse and was very drunk. With that information in mind, Erin set off to find her.  
“Holtz? Holtzmann! Where are you?” She called but received no response. When Holtz was silent it meant she was either working or up to no good. Holtz working whilst being highly drunk, that was definitely not good. Erin made her way to the second floor and carried on her search for Holtzmann.  
“Holtz, come on, come out!”  
“I am out!” She heard Holtzmann reply from somewhere in building but unsure of where.  
“Haha, funny gay joke, now seriously, come out from wherever you are. We need to sober you up.”  
Erin stood in the hallway and heard Jillian moving around somewhere from the opposite end of the hall so she made her way down, opening all the doors until she reached the final one. She opened the door and saw Holtzmann standing there next to an old wooden chair smiling.  
“Happy birthday!” She shouted, gesturing with her hands for Erin to come sit in it.  
Erin slowly made her way into the room moving her eyes from the chair to Holtz who was grinning from ear to ear.  
“You got me a chair for my birthday? Oh how romantic of you.”  
Holtzmann let out a dirty laugh.  
“Fuck no! I need you to sit here so I can give you your present.”  
Erin walked towards the chair and sat herself in it. It felt very unsteady and creaked whenever she made a slight movement.  
“Holtz, I don’t think this chair is safe. Where did you get it?”  
“It’ll be fine, I found it in the alleyway and anyways, you won’t be in it for that long.” She winked.  
Erin uncomfortably sat there whilst Holtz approached a table opposite and turned the stereo on which began loudly playing DeBarge – Rhythm of the Night. Holtz began strutting over to Erin and straddled over her lap.  
“Holtz, w-what are you do-”  
Holtzmann placed her finger over Erin’s lips. “Shhh.” She whispered softly in her ear.  
She stood up and began dancing sexually in front of Erin, stepping closer and closer to Erin every few seconds. She slowly began taking her jacket off and then tossed it on the floor. After the jacket came her t-shirt and pants. Holtz didn’t wear bras often and today, luckily for Erin, was one of those days.  
It was only the start but Erin could already feel herself getting extremely hot.  
Holtzmann could see Erin’s cheeks gradually getting redder with every ‘suggestive’ move she made. So she made her way over to Erin and sat on her lap again.   
“A night you won’t forget, so.” She whispered along to the song in Erin’s ear whilst gently nibbling and sucking on it.  
She grabbed hold of Erin’s hands and put then on her hips just over the waistband of her underwear. Holtz was tired of dancing now; she was way too drunk for that shit.  
She pulled her head away from Erin’s neck and looked at her face.  
“I love you so much.” She smiled.  
“I love you more.” Replied Erin.  
Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Erin’s neck and began passionately kissing her.  
It was very rare that they got time alone so when they did, they sure as hell made the most of it.  
Holtzmann moved her hands from Erin’s neck and traced her fingers across her collarbones to the top button of her blouse.  
“May I?” She asked, breaking free from the kiss.  
“Do you even have to ask?”  
She chuckled and slowly began undoing Erin’s blouse, tracing her fingers across the brunette’s chest and stomach. As Erin lent forward for Holtz to slide her shirt off, the chair wobbled and made a huge cracking sound before it buckled underneath them and sent them both flying to the floor. Holtz landed straight on her back and Erin somehow fell forward and landed straight on top of her. they both laid there for a few seconds trying to take in what happened when Erin could feel Holtz shaking underneath her. Thinking she was hurt, she quickly jumped up and saw tears streaming down Holtz’s face only to realize that she was in fits of laughter.  
“Shit Holtz, are you alright?”  
Holtzmann carried on laughing until she could catch her breath and actually talk. Pushing herself up onto her elbows and wiping away the tears she replied, “yeah I’m fine. Oh shit, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that chair!” before laying back down and laughing.  
Erin pulled Holtz back up and sat across her legs.  
“Hey, let’s carry this back on upstairs before we break something else in this room.”  
Holtzmann smiled and agreed. Both standing up and Holtz still being slightly drunk and naked decided to scream, “RACE YOU!” before running out the door and upstairs.  
Erin didn’t even bother telling her to be quiet and ran on behind her.  
Holtz waited by the door of the third spare room until Erin caught up with her. When Erin saw her standing there leaning against the door she slowed her pace and began walking ever so slowly towards her. When she approached Holtz, she tackled her with a long hard kiss before entering the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them. Holtzmann ripped Erin’s blouse off and spun her around before pushing her down onto the bed, neither of them caring how much noise they made or if they woke the others up.  
*****  
The next morning, they woke up entwined into one another.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Whispered Holtzmann whilst softly stroking Erin’s cheek.  
“Morning.” Erin replied before sliding her hand behind Holtz’s neck and kissing her gently.  
They both had splitting headaches and were unsure why until they looked beside the bed and saw numerous empty alcohol bottles scattered beside it.  
“Oh shit, did we really drink that much?” Asked Erin who was now wincing at the sunlight which was shining through the windows.  
Holtzmann laughed and ushered her out of bed.  
“C’mon, let’s go get breakfast.”  
Erin hopped out of bed and followed Holtzmann out of the room. They both had forgotten that Abby and Patty had stayed last night.  
They walked down the stairs hand in hand, into the kitchen. Erin walked over to the island table and lent her back against it.  
“Hey Erin, what do you want?” Called Holtz from the fridge.  
“Um, I’m not really that hungry. Just make yourself something. What do you want?”  
Holtzmann strutted over to Erin, picked her up and sat her on the table.  
“Oh, I know what I want to eat.” She said, winking at Erin.  
Holtzmann pushed Erin down onto the table and climbed on top of her. They began kissing loudly and moaning unaware that anyone else what is in the building. Holtzmann kissed her way down Erin’s soft skin until she reached the waistband. She took it between her teeth and began pulling Erin’s underwear off until they heard someone walking down the hall.  
It wasn’t until then that they remembered Patty and Abby had stayed the night. They both jumped off the counter and stood there leaning against it.  
“Morni- wait, why are you guys so flustered? And better question, why are you wearing each other’s clothes?” Patty questioned.  
Erin and Holtzmann looked at each other then looked down at their clothes. Erin was in Holtz’s tank top and boxers and Holtz was in Erin’s blouse and knickers.  
“ABBY!” Yelled Patty, “QUICK COME HERE!”  
“Oh shit.” Exclaimed Holtz.


End file.
